A. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to panel structures and, in particular, to panel structures which are easily assembled or disassembled and can be shipped in compact packages.
B. Prior Art
Structures for exhibitions at trade shows or conventions and the like are known which comprise a plurality of upright support members between which a number of panels are mounted for easy assembly or disassembly by means of screws or equivalent fastening means. As there are many such shows in different places, it is highly advantageous that these structures be easily and inexpensively shipped from one place to another. In these known structures, the panels often were made so that, viewed end-on, they had a generally C-shaped outline. When it was desired to ship the structure in unsassembled form, the bulk or volume occupied by the various component parts such as the panels was considerably larger than desired and difficult to pack in such a way as to conform with the shipping regulations of parcel delivery services, trucking companies and other common carriers. Often, the bulk of the overall package was such that unnecessarily high shipping charges were incurred.
One of the main reasons why the crates or packages were unnecessarily large was the fact that the panels themselves could not be nested, i.e., one would not fit in or otherwise closely contact another.
It is therefore among the objects of this invention to provide:
(a) A structural panel system for exhibit purposes and the like which can be packaged within a relatively small volume for shipping purposes.
(b) A panel exhibition system having nestable panels.
(c) A panel exhibition system which is easily assembled or disasembled and easily arrangeable into many different configurations for various display purposes.
(d) Other advantages which will appear hereafter.